Little Brother Of Mine
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Kurt finds someone new (and extremely cute) at the Berry house. Or should I say Anderberry... One shot! R&R!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, any brands mentioned and absolutely anything in this. I don't own Klaine, the whole Anderberry thing, Finchel, any character and their sisters. I own nothing. **

**A/N- I wrote this a while ago (before I had an account) and I've decided to publish it. I hope you enjoy my amateur writing and review! :D**

**~Set after Duets, Season 2~ **

**XxXxX **

"We wish her the best,"

'Oh how wonderful', Kurt sarcastically thought.

He glares down at the celebrity section on the magazine Mercedes lent him. He had been let down by Adele. Kurt religiously listened to her music to see all the downs of relationships and that cheered him up but now she's got a boyfriend. Fan frigging tastic.

Kurt sighs and drops the magazine on his desk. Then he hears 'Defying Gravity' coming from his pocket and knows Rachel is calling him.

"Hey Rach," Kurt answers and grabs his nail file, "I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Ok. I was wondering if you'd like to come have a Barbra Streisand marathon?," Rachel offered, voice crackling over the line.

"You had me at Streisand. I'm coming now, hide your wardrobe," Kurt says and switches off his phone, shoving it in his pocket and walking out to his car.

XxXxX

Kurt gets out of his BMW and knocks on Rachel's door.

"Hi Kurt!" the brunette greets and lets Kurt in.

"Streisand. Now," Kurt says and plops down on the living room couch.

They put the first movie on: Funny Girl where they sing along to the music.

"Rachey, you're watching Barbra without me, shame on you!"

Kurt looks at the doorway and sees an angel. Not a literal angel but the most handsome boy he'd ever seen. His dark black hair was styled and gelled down, his eyebrows were triangular but not too bushy, his eyes are hazel and light up when he saw Rachel and, no, he can't be looking at Kurt. He was wearing a cream shirt with a grey and red striped cardigan over, a black patterned bow tie and white pants that stopped above his ankle, showing off his brogues.

"Don't call me that, Blainers! You can join us if you want, it's only been on for ten minutes," Rachel says and smiles.

He looked at Kurt and Kurt, well he kinda died inside. Damn it damn it, why is everyone teasing him by shoving hot straights in his face that he can't get. First Finn, then Sam, now… Blainers.

"Oh! Kurt, this is my little brother Blaine, Blaine this is the diva I compete with in Glee Club, Kurt Hummel," Rachel introduces.

They shook hands and shared a look, eyes connecting, sending sparks to each other.

"That's some outfit you've got on. Alexander- " Blaine starts.

"McQueen. Apparently I'm a spaceman a.k.a an astronaut," Kurt finishes and watches as Blaine's eyes graze over him.

"Who called you that? Who ever did have bad eyesight since I think you look like a prince," Blaine says and Kurt notes the slightly flirtatious manner as Blaine sits next to him and how Blaine brushed against him more than once.

"Oh, just some stupid football players. It's no big deal," Kurt says and blushes, flicking imaginary lint off his tight metallic pants. Yes, this suit was brilliant.

"Well, they should go get their eyes tested," Blaine says and his hand creeps over to Kurt's, tracing a swirl before holding it. Now Kurt could pass as a tomato.

"Shush, it's my favourite song," Rachel says and starts singing.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a bit of a drama queen, isn't she," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Yeah. How old are you? I haven't seen you at school," Kurt asks quietly and prays that it's because he goes somewhere else not because he looks young/old for his age.

"I go to Dalton Academy, I'm sixteen," Blaine answers.

"Seventeen but you know that, I'm in your sister's grade," Kurt says,leaning over so he could be the whisperer.

"Yeah. Your eyes are fantastic," Blaine says and now Kurt can freely look into his eyes because so was he.

"I could say the same thing about yours," Kurt says, voice barely audible over Rachel's final note.

Kurt realises he had been slowly edging to Blaine the entire conversation and now, well their knees were touching.

-Rachel's POV-

Rachel finished her song and looked over at Kurt and Blaine to see them smiling at each other and whispering in each other's ears. Like, they were looking into each other's eyes. Oh dear god, my friend and my brother like each other! This wasn't good, Rachel is going out with Finn! Like if they got married in the distant future, and if Kurt and Blaine got married it would be like one big family! Rachel marrying one brother, Blaine marrying the other. No, this is stupid why are you thinking like this Rachel? They might not even like each other and if they do… that's great because that means they are happy. This is confusing.

-Back to Kurt's POV-

Blaine whispered another joke and Kurt giggled. He didn't really hear the joke because his internal thoughts were keeping him busy. He really just giggled because of THIS. This situation. Kurt had met an amazingly hot, nice, funny and an incredibly musical guy _and he's available. _Well, that's just Kurt's wishful thinking and gaydar.

"So, how's school? Any reason you don't go to McKinley?" Kurt asked, blushing further when he realises Blaine was moving his finger up Kurt's arm to his shoulder and back.

"Bullying. Lima is full of idiotic and homophobic people like the bullies at your school. They chased me away so I go to Dalton now. It's really great but costs a lot and we have a show choir, like yours. The Warblers," Blaine tells Kurt and Kurt does a happy dance in his head. Not because of the bullying, because Blaine's gay! And he's a prep! That was even more hot.

"That's horrible. Sometimes I feel like running away," Kurt says, blurting out the ending.

"You can. You can come to Dalton! I mean, if it gets harder. It would be fun!" Blaine says and his eyes light up.

"It would. Well here's a promise, if it gets really bad I'll ask my Dad," Kurt says and smiles at Blaine.

"Who's this Blaine?"

Kurt quickly turns to see who must be one of Rachel's (and Blaine's) Dads.

"Hi Dad, this is Kurt Hummel, my friend from the New Directions," Rachel introduces and Kurt let's go of Blaine's hand to shake the man's.

"Good afternoon, Kurt," he says, looks at Blaine quickly and Blaine shakes his head discreetly, "What a fabulous outfit you got there! And I thought Blaine was too extravagant."

"Thanks, it's Alexander McQueen," Kurt says.

"Yes it is. I'm just going to cook dinner, are you staying?" Mr Berry asks.

"I can't, sorry, I have to feed Finn tonight because if I don't he might eat his way through the fridge," Kurt says and they all laugh except Rachel, trying to be loyal to her boyfriend.

"Heh, ok," Mr Berry says then leaves.

"I gotta go, it's getting late," Kurt says.

"Ok. See you soon," Blaine says and waves. Kurt blushes and walks out of the house, Rachel trailing behind him.

Once they were outside Rachel shut the door and turned to Kurt.

"You like my brother," she states with a grin.

"Umm, yeah," Kurt says and stares into space in a world of his own.

"I don't know what to say so I'll just say bye," Rachel says and Kurt gets in his car.

"Au reviour," Kurt says and pulls out of the driveway.

-Back in Rachel's house-

Rachel walked back in and went straight to her brother who was just watching the screen even though the movie was paused.

"You totally like him!" Rachel teases and sits down next to her brother.

"Yeah. Why didn't you bring him over earlier!" Blaine says cheerfully, "Wait. Do you have his-"

"Number? Yeah, I do, here," Rachel says, holding up her phone so Blaine could put the number in his.

"Be friends with him. Really good friends and don't step in it like usual," Blaine instructs.

XxXxX

"This New Directions Girl Meeting is now in session," Rachel said and bashed the gavel against the table.

"Why are we here? Last time it was about Rachel not putting out for Mr Schu's son," Brittany asked and Santana sighed.

"No, it's something else. You guys all know I have a little brother Blaine," Rachel says but everyone just shakes there heads, "Urgh, here's some pictures."

She holds up her phone and the single girls (Santana, Brittany, Mercedes) instantly go crazy over them.

"Okay, the only thing stopping me from getting him in my bed is the fact he is related to Big Beak over there. Otherwise, smo-king!" Santana says and Rachel looks at her, offended.

"That white boy sure is fine," Mercedes states and Brittany fist pumps to that.

"Look, he's gay. I invited Kurt over yesterday for a Barbra Streisand movie marathon and ten minutes in Blaine walked in. He and Kurt instantly hit it off, blatantly flirting right in front of me. When Kurt was leaving I asked him if he liked Blaine and he said yes and Blaine said he liked Kurt too. I just, I just don't know what to do. I want Kurt and Blaine to be happy but-" Rachel says but couldn't find any words to finish her sentence with.

"But what? Frankly Kurt has been through hell and Blaine has too probably," Tina says and looks at Rachel for an answer. She nods so Tina carries on, "So just let them be. You'll get a happier brother, friend and your newfound friendship with Kurt will become stronger."

"Yeah, it seems like a win-win situation. Kurt is constantly getting the sparkly crap beaten out of him so he can run off into the sunshine with the hotter Berry," Santana says, yet another insult getting discreetly thrown at Rachel.

"It seems only fair for both of them," Quinn concluded and Rachel nodded her head.

"So it's decided, they can get together and I won't intervene. Next point of order, Quinn, you have a lecture on putting out you want to give?" Rachel says, moving on to the next case.

XxXxX

Kurt's POV

"You want me to stay in the same room as you for a night without succumbing to the urge to use my father's shotgun," Kurt questions a hopeful Rachel.

"Mercedes will be there too. Well, she says she'd go if you did," Rachel says.

"Oh, fine. I'll come. Only because I'd rather watch Twilight with two girls than be stuck with football at home with Finn," Kurt says. And at home there isn't Rachel's hot brother.

"Great, come over at 6," Rachel says and leaves Kurt's locker, plan in action.

XxXxX

"I'm here, keep the applause to a minimum," Kurt says upon entering the bedroom. Mercedes was already sitting on Rachel's floor, painting her nails as Rachel babbled on about something.

"Hey Kurt, come on down here, help me with my nails," Mercedes said and Kurt sat down, dropping his overnight bag.

"M'kay. So Rachel, any Finn drama?" Kurt asked as he began to slick silver nail polish on Mercedes's nails.

"No. How about you guys?" Rachel said nonchalantly as she got out her Twilight DVD's.

"Yesterday Finn got his head stuck in the stairs and I had to pull him out. It took twenty minutes," Kurt said and Mercedes laughed.

"Good god, I swear that boy is half dinosaur!" she said.

The alarm on Rachel's phone beeped, pretending to be a text message alert.

She opened her phone and pretended to read.

"Oh no! Finn needs me at home," Rachel says and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If he can't tell the person that brings him a glass of warm milk every night what it is then I don't want to know," Kurt said and continued on Mercedes's nails.

"I'll just go get the food. You know,order the pizza. Thanks for doing my nails," Mercedes said and the two girls went downstairs.

"And then there was one," Kurt muttered to himself and lay down backwards.

"Make that two,"

Kurt started and looked up to see Blaine standing at the doorway in a pair of sweats.

"Hey," Kurt mumbled and looked down to realise he was wearing his navy pyjamas and dressing gown. Not exactly desirable. He flamed red and crossed his arms over his body.

"So how's school been?" Blaine asked and plonked himself down next to Kurt.

"Oh, same old, same old. Top of French, teacher doesn't even bother to call on me in class. I usually just catch up on celebrity gossip on my phone," Kurt says and Blaine laughs.

"You're hilarious, keep going," Blaine says with a smile and Kurt goes redder.

"Um. Two days ago I put a unicorn sticker on my future stepbrother's forehead and he went to school without realising. That was payback for him drawing a moustache on my face, but unlike him I wash and moisturise so I realised," Kurt said.

"A unicorn?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, my friend Brittany gave a packet to me saying that, I quote "I'm the most unicorn of them all and this is proof," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled, "I'm not sure if that is a compliment but I'll take it."

"You're are so dorky," Blaine said and Kurt went quiet, staring at Blaine's lips as he talked to him. They were perfect, perfect like Blaine.

"And I think we both know that us dorks must stick together. And I can't complain if I get to spend time with such a gorgeous and amazing dork like you," Blaine said and Kurt just kept staring. That wasn't really what Blaine said, right? Kurt was probably unconscious right now, knocked out by the smell of nail polish.

"Yeah," Kurt managed to croak and then… he mustn't be dreaming because his mind wouldn't have thought up the magic that Blaine was doing to his lips.

Kurt moaned and attached his hand to the side of Blaine's face. Blaine's arm snaked around Kurt's waist and one rested on Kurt's propped up leg.

This was crazy. This wasn't real. Why was the hottest guy in America kissing Kurt? This wasn't fair, his dreams were never usually this vivid.

But that might have to do with the fact you aren't dreaming. Blaine WAS actually kissing you and yes, that IS his tongue in your mouth. No, he isn't going to disappear and turn into the back of your hand because real people don't usually disappear in thin air. He is real, you are real so stop worrying and keep kissing him back already!

Kurt finally gave in to his slightly rude voice in his head and kissed Blaine back, realising the… realness of it all. The touch, the taste. Blaine tasted like citrus and spices. Of course Kurt would've tasted like Chapstick and… pears. Pears? Knowing Kurt's strange case of bad luck, probably. But I guess someone that controls luck (no, not a leprechaun) thought it was about time Kurt got some. So that person turned Blaine mentally ill so he would kiss Kurt.

And there Kurt goes again with the crap running commentary in his head. Can't he just do something without creating an entire storyline?!

Kurt broke because stupid oxygen forced him and gazed at Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Why are you kissing me?" Kurt asked, out of breath.

"I-I swear I thought you were gay! Oh, I'm so sorry it's just-" Blaine began stammering but Kurt kissed him softly again.

"I mean, why me? You could have anyone but you choose me, the geek," Kurt says and casts his gaze down, deciding that watching a packet of cotton balls was better than watching Blaine.

"I kissed you because I really like you, Kurt. I love your personality, your charisma, your talent. I love the superior air you have and the adorable tendencies. I haven't known you for long and look at how awesome I think you are. Come on, you stuck a unicorn sticker on your teenage step brother's head!" Blaine says and Kurt chuckles, "I kissed you because I like you. And quite frankly, you are crazy hot."

"I know. And I don't need to tell you why I like you,Mr Talented, Dapper, Smart and Sexy Pants," Kurt says and kisses Blaine again, smiling.

Thats when Mercedes and Rachel came tumbling into the room.

"We weren't spying!"

**A/N: That was Mercedes and Rachel's line. I hope you liked my Anderberry one shot! Review please! :)**


End file.
